Two Of A Kind
by TILforever
Summary: Phil DeVille has been an only child for as long as he can remember. But what happens when his twin Lil comes into his life?
1. Phil

**I Do Not Own All Grown Up!  
I did come up with Lil's last name in this.  
Read and Review Please :) Enjoy it!**

**Chapter One: Phil**

**For as long as **Phil DeVille can remember he's been an only child. He lived with his dad Howard in California. He never got to meet his mom because she left when he was little. Phil was captain of the basketball team, had the two best friends he could ask for Tommy Pickles and Chuckie Finster, and was dating the best girl ever, Kimi Finster, Chuckie's little sister.

Phil woke up and looked at the time "Shit" he cursed under his breath realizing he was late for the seventh time his Sophomore year. He got out of bed, pulled on some sweatpants and a t-shirt that he hoped was clean, and ran out the door. He pretty much had to fend for himself. Howard was never home, and when he was he was locked in his room working.

Phil jumped in his car and sped off to school. Lucky for him he didn't live far. He got out and made his way through the front doors of Silver Creek High School. He walked into the front office and to the desk "I need to get a late pass" the lady looked past him when someone else walked in and she held up her hand "I'll be right with you, ma'am." she turned her attention back to Phil "Now if you will sign your name here" Phil took the pen and wrote his name down and then took his pass from the lady. "Thank you" he said before turning around.

He didn't know who was behind him, probably a new student, but the girl looked familiar and so did her mom. Phil even thought that the girl looked a lot like him. He shook the thought out of his head, he was an only child. The mom of the girl looked at Phil with shock in her eyes, but he just kept on walking.

By the time he got in the hall the bell was ringing for the second class. He walked over to Kimi's locker and wrapped his arm around her waist "Hi Phil" she said turning and giving him a kiss "Where were you?" he stepped next to her and leaned on the locker next to hers "I woke up late. Dad didn't wake me."

"Again?" Phil nodded. This wasn't the first time that he had ever been late to school. He was late more than you normally should be. "Maybe, you should start setting this thing called an alarm." Phil gave her an un-amused look "Haha, you're so funny." she rolled her eyes "Lighten up. I'll start waking you up if I have to." Phil broke into a smile and looked at her "That won't be a problem." Tommy came walking up to them "Guess what" they both looked at him and said "What?" at the same time. "I was in my first class talking to my teacher about the project, and this girl walked in saying she has that class first period"

"Where's this story going, Tommy?" Kimi asked and Tommy put one of his hands up "I'm getting there. Anyways, I turn to see who it was and it was this new girl. I didn't get her name, but she looked like someone I know and when I left it hit me. She looks a lot like you" Phil looked down the hall to see if he could see her but he couldn't "You think so? I saw her when I was leaving the office." Kimi smiled and shook her head "Aw, Phil! You have a twin out there. You know what they say, everyone does have a twin." Phil laughed "Yeah, I guess." he grabbed Kimi's hand and she shut her look. The three of them walked to their second class together, the whole time Phil looking for the girl that looks like him.

They walked into their second class and sat down. Math. Phil's least favorite subject. He usually got Kimi to explain everything to him. "So Tommy, are you going to go after Phil's twin?" Tommy laughed and shrugged "Don't know. There's a possibility."

"We don't want to have to deal with you during a break up again." Phil joked and Tommy punched his arm. "That was fifth grade, let it go. You were worse with Wally." Phil sighed "Don't mention Wally." Kimi turned around "You won't have to go through that with me." she smiled and Phil leaned forward giving her a quick kiss while Tommy made a gagging noise, not wanting to see that. Most the day it was just the three of them seeing as Chuckie was a Junior, and Dil was a freshman. Tommy looked over at the teachers desk and then hit Phil's arm "Look, she's in here"

"Tommy this may be fate for you" Kimi joked "But she really does look like you. A lot like you. I'm going to introduce myself." Kimi stood up before they could stop her and next thing they knew Kimi was holding her hand out.

"Hi, I'm Kimi." the girl looked at her and slowly took her hand "Lil." Kimi automatically knew that Lil had an attitude and a take-no-shit attitude. "Well, since you're new here, you can come sit with me and my friends?" Kimi pointed to the back of the room to Phil and Tommy who were talking and trying to look anywhere but at them. Lil looked back at them but and made a face "I'm fine." she walked off and sat in one of the seats near the wall. Kimi just shrugged and walked back over to them.

"Well?" Phil asked leaning forward "Her name is Lil. And that's all I got." Tommy looked over at Lil. She was smacking her gum and leaned back in her chair. "I can't get over how much you two look alike." Kimi nodded "It's really freaky"

"Yeah. Phil and Lil go together so nicely." Tommy said making a joke. Kimi and Phil laughed before the teacher walked in and told everyone to be quiet. He went down the roll and he got to Lil's name "Lillian Hastings?" she raised her hand "I go by Lil." the teacher nodded and wrote it down "Alright. Welcome to Silver Creek High School" he continued through the roll and finally started teaching. Phil put his head down like he always does in math. He glanced over at Tommy who was looking over at Lil. Phil rolled his eyes and then closed them, falling asleep. The bell is what woke him up. He slowly got up and grabbed his bag "Did we learn anything important?"

"Sweetie, we always learn important things in here." Kimi said putting a hand on his shoulder. "Nothing useful, but important." Tommy added swinging his bag over his shoulder, walking out of the classroom. "I feel bad" Kimi said looking back. "She's going to be alone at lunch. And probably the rest of the day" Phil rolled his eyes at her "She'll be fine. Most new kids are." he took her hand and he walked her to her next class. "Don't worry about it. I'm sure by lunch she'll have a friend or two." he gave her a kiss before walking off to his next class.

He went to his Government class and sat in the back like usual, he didn't know anyone in there so he usually just slept and hoped he passed the class. He looked towards the door and saw Lil walk in. _Great _he thought. He knew that there was an open seat next to him, and that's where she ended up sitting. He didn't say anything to her. The teacher came in, took roll and announced that they were going to have a project. Like usual, they weren't going to get to choose their partners. "Phil DeVille, you'll be working with Lillian Hastings." Phil sighed, just his luck. Get stuck with the girl that looked like him. "You all may now go to your partners." Lil looked around and waited for her partner to come to her. Phil sighed and leaned over to her desk "I'm Phil." she looked over at him and studied his face. "Great." the rest of the class went by uneventful and without anyone actually doing their work.

The bell rang and everyone got up getting ready to go to lunch. He sighed again before turning to look at her "Listen, if you don't have anyone to sit with at lunch Kimi said you can sit with us." Lil nodded "Alright." she picked her binder up and walked out of the class. Phil didn't know if she would be sitting with them or not, but he guessed he'd find out. He met Kimi at her locker "I invited Lil to sit with us at lunch." she smiled big "Really?" he nodded "We ended up in the same history class, and we got partnered together and I told her if she didn't have anyone that she could sit with us. I don't know if she will be or not, but we'll find out." they walked to the cafeteria and met up with Tommy, Chuckie, and Dil. "Hey Tommy guess what" Kimi said looking at him "What?"

"Lil might be sitting with us!" she said it with joy and Tommy just rolled his eyes. He knew that Kimi was going to enjoy bothering him about his little crush he had on her. "Who's Lil?" Dil and Chuckie asked with questioning looks. "She's this new girl. Her and Phil look a lot alike."

"Meaning they could be twins" Tommy added. As if she heard her name Lil came walking over "Is that offer still standing?" she asked mainly Phil and Kimi "Of course!" Kimi said pushing Phil over making room for her. "Woah" Dil and Chuckie said looking between her and Phil. "I'm Lil." she said to Dil, Chuckie, and Tommy. "I'm Tommy. And this is Chuckie, and my little brother Dil." she looked at them and then back down at her food. "So where are you from?"

"I've always live in California. I just never wanted to go to school, so my mom home schooled me. And this year I decided that I wanted to go. Make some friends." she shrugged and started eating her food. The rest of the lunch was quiet until Kimi asked "So are you excited for your party this weekend, Phil?" Phil smiled "Always."

"A party? For what?" Lil asked "Phil's birthday is Saturday." Kimi added holding onto Phil's arm. "Really? Mine is too."

The group all looked at each other and then Phil asked "How old will you be?"

"Sixteen." she shrugged when she said it and started eating. "That's so freaky." Dil said getting up to leave the table. "What's freaky?" Lil asked. "Nothing. Why don't you come to the party, too?" Phil said, trying to be nice. She just shrugged "We'll see."

The last class of the day went by slow and Phil ran out of class as soon as that last bell rung. "Are you coming over today?" Kimi asked "Maybe later. I'm really tired." Kimi kissed his cheek and got in Chuckie's car. Phil walked over to his car, he had a lot on his mind and he just wanted to sleep. He drove him and got out, when he walked inside he heard his dad yelling to someone on the phone but he couldn't hear what was going on. Howard walked out and he heard him say "Next time warn me, so I can warn him about it" and he hung up.

"Dad? What was that about?" Howard waved him over and told him to sit at the kitchen table "I have something to tell you, Phil." Phil raised his eyebrow curious "Okay? What is it?"

"Your mother and I separated you and your sister at birth." Phil blinked and then said "I have a sister?"

"A twin." Howard wouldn't even make eye contact with Phil "Her name is -"

"Lil." Howard nodded "How did you know?"

"I met her today. We got paired up on a history project." Howard sighed "Betty and I thought it would be best if you two were separated. Where you got treated as two different people instead of one, just because you're twins."

"And you waited until now to tell me?" Phil stood up and walked out of the kitchen and up to his room. He was mad, but in a way he knew that when he first saw Lil that they had some type of bond. And now he knew why.


	2. Lil

**Only the first two chapters will have a title. For reasons of the first day for Lil, and Phil finding out she's his twin.  
You've been warned, this chapter gets pretty intense. **

**Chapter Two: Lil**

**For as long as **Lil Hastings can remember she's been an only child. She lived with her mom, Betty. She was a spoiled girl. She went to one of those expensive private schools, and was dating the most popular boy at her school, Owen. She went to her last day at Bridgewood Academy and did her best in avoiding Owen. Little did anyone know, Lil wanted to get away from Owen so she convinced her mom to let her go to Silver Creek High School. Betty wasn't too happy about it at first, but she finally gave in. Lil never did tell her why she wanted to switch schools.

Lil woke up the next morning feeling relieved that she wouldn't have to go back and see Owen. She got up and walked to her bathroom showering, she wanted to look nice for her first day at Silver Creek. She decided on a long sleeve shirt, not because it was cold, but because of the bruises going up and down her arms. No, her mom doesn't abuse her. But Owen did. And that's why she wanted to get away. Whenever she would do something he didn't like, he would hit her. Lil was too scared to break up with him, which is why she was switching schools.

She walked down the stairs and smiled at Betty when she walked by on her way to the kitchen. "Morning, Lil. Are you excited?" Lil nodded and smiled again "Yeah I am!"

"Good, we'll be leaving in a couple of minutes." Lil nodded. She finished her breakfast, brushed her teeth, and her and Betty were out the door. "Are you sure you want to do this?" Betty asked before they got out of the car at Silver Creek. Lil nodded with a big smile. She was more relieved to get away from Owen. They walked through the front doors and found their way to the front office. They had to wait behind one of the kids that was late. The lady held up her hand "I'll be right with you, ma'am" and she turned her attention back to the boy. Lil sighed, sure she was nervous, but she needed to do this. Betty put a hand on her shoulder "Are you alright?"

"Yeah mom, I'm fine." she smiled and then turned her attention back to the boy in front of her. She heard him say "Thank you" and turn around. They made eye contact, and Lil felt like she knew him. But she had never met this boy in her life. She thought they looked alike, but it could also just be the nerves and making her sight crazy. She looked away from the boy, but took notice of the shocked look on Betty's face. She just shrugged it off and stepped forward pulling her mom with her.

"Hi, she's new here. We need to get her schedule." Betty said with a smile and the lady nodded "Name?"

"Lillian Hastings" the lady typed her name into the computer and handed her a schedule. "Enjoy your first day" she said, and Lil felt like she was faking the smile the lady gave her. Lil hugged her mom "I'll see you after school." she said waving and walking off to find her first period, although the bell rang she guessed that meant to go to second period, she wanted to introduce herself and meet the teacher, but mainly to know where the class was. She slowly walked through the crowded halls trying to find her first period. When she finally found it she walked in and had to wait again, because of a student a head of her.

The boy turned when he heard someone and did a double take, she wasn't sure why so she just shrugged. She stared at him for a minute, taking in his face. She found him attractive. She shook her head thinking to herself _no, you promised yourself you wouldn't like anyone. _The boy gave her another look before he left the class. She stepped forward "Hi, I'm Lillian. I'm new here, and I was just making sure this is going to be my first class of the day." the teacher looked at her "If you're in the Video class, then yes ma'am this would be your class." she smiled and nodded "Alright, thank you!" she walked out and looked at her schedule again. She didn't know which way to go so she turned the opposite direction and hoped to get there in time.

She walked into her second class, math. One of her favorites. She looked around the class and saw towards the back corner that boy from the office, and the boy from the classroom in the back. A few seconds later a girl was in front of her holding her hand out. "Hi, I'm Kimi" Lil looked her up and down and slowly put her hand out "Lil." she did her best to make it seem like she was a tough girl, and she hoped that Kimi fell for it. "Well, since you're new here, you can come sit with me and my friends?" Lil looked over at the boys and made a face "I'm fine" and with that she walked off towards one of the empty desks towards the wall. She could feel their eyes on her, but she didn't let it bother her. She started chewing her gum, and just relaxed.

The teacher walked in holding a clipboard telling everyone to be quiet while he takes role. "Lillian Hastings" she raised her hand "I go by Lil." the teacher looked over at her and wrote it down "Alright. Welcome to Silver Creek High School." she smiled. The teacher finished the roll and told them their assignment. Lil was a genius when it came to math, she was one of the first few to finish early. The bell rang dismissing them and she got her schedule out and walked out of the class. She was too busy looking at her schedule she didn't realize that someone was in front of her and she ran into them "Hey! Watch where you're going" the girl was blond, and had a mean look to her face. Lil rolled her eyes "Sorry." she stepped to the side and continued walking. She finally found her Government class and walked in. She looked around for an empty seat and the only one she saw was by the boy from the office and her second class. She still didn't know his name. She sighed and walked to the seat.

The teacher took roll, took notice that she'd rather go by Lil, and then announced that they were going to have a project with partners, but he would be choosing their partners. She waited to see who she would be stuck with. "Phil DeVille, you'll be working with Lillian Hastings" she sighed when he called her Lillian. He obviously didn't remember that she'd prefer Lil. She also didn't know who Phil was. She waited when everyone started breaking into their partners. The boy next to her leaned over "I'm Phil." Lil studied his face, they really did look-alike. It kind of freaked her our. "Great" the rest of the class went by without them really talking. Lil looked through her history book deciding what they should do their project on. When the bell rang she smiled to herself, _thank god._

Phil turned to look at her before they left the class "Listen, if you don't have anyone to sit with at lunch Kimi said you can sit with us." she nodded "Alright." She picked her binder up and walked out. She guessed this was time for lunch. She decided that she would sit with them, seeing as she hadn't talked to anyone yet, besides Phil and Kimi. She wandered around for a bit before finding the cafeteria. She walked in and looked around finding Phil and Kimi with that boy from her first class, and two other people she hadn't seen yet. Lil sighed and walked over "Is that offer still standing?" Kimi smiled up at her "Of course!" she pushed Phil over letting her sit down "Woah" she heard the two boys sitting across from her. She gave them a smile "I'm Lil." she said to the three boys across from her.

The boy that's in her first and second class smiled at her. She thought to herself that he had a perfect smile. "I'm Tommy. And this is Chuckie, and my little brother Dil." she looked at them taking in their faces so she could remember them. She looked back down at her food not knowing what to say. "So where are you from?"

"I've always lived in California. I just never wanted to go to school, so my mom home schooled me. And this year I decided that I wanted to go. Make some friends." she lied. She didn't want them to know that she was afraid of her boyfriend and left the school because of him. She shrugged and started eating her food. She thought the rest of the lunch was going to go by in silence but Kimi finally spoke up "So are you excited for your party this weekend, Phil?" he smiled "Always."

"A Party? For what?" Lil asked, actually curious. "Phil's birthday is Saturday." Kimi said smiling holding onto his arm. "Really? Mine is too."

She noticed that the group all looked at each other. She didn't know why, but she had a feeling it had to do with her. "How old will you be?" Phil finally asked "Sixteen." she shrugged. Dil got up from the table looking between them "That's so freaky"

"What's freaky?" Lil asked as watching Dil walk backwards away from them. "Nothing. Why don't you come to the party, too?"

"We'll see." she said shrugging. The bell rang and she got up "What's your next class?" Tommy asked walking next to her. She looked at her schedule "Science with Mr. Roberts" Tommy smiled at her again "Me too." she gave him a small smile and they walked to the class together, not really saying anything. He sat down and Lil handed her schedule to the teacher to prove that she was supposed to be there "Welcome to my class, Lillian."

"Please, call me Lil." he smiled and she took her seat next to Tommy. She was watching everyone that came in, some were looking at her weird because she was the new girl, and some standing around talking to Tommy. The girl she ran into earlier walked in laughing with someone else. Tommy leaned over and said "That blonde one is my cousin, Angelica. She's a bitch, so you can avoid her at all cost." he smiled when Angelica turned and gave him a look "I heard that, Pickles." he just shrugged and gave her his best big smile. "How's it going, Tommy?" the girl next to Angelica asked. "It's going. By the way Susie this is Lil."

"Hi Lil. Nice to meet you!" Lil smiled at her "You too" Angelica made a noise and rolled her eyes walking to the back. And Lil looked at Tommy "Your last name is Pickles?" he nodded "Yep."

"And your brother's name is Dil Pickles?" Tommy smiled "Well, his real name is Dylan. We just call him Dil. It's kind of a pun like the food Dill Pickles." Lil smiled "Your family seems funny." he just shrugged "I got to get my sense of humor somewhere." she shook her head doing a little laugh. The teacher stood up and started telling them what they were to do. Science to Lil was like math, easy as anything. She never failed a test or the class. She finished early and sat there while everyone else worked until the bell signalling the end of the day. She sighed to herself, relieved that the day was over. Tommy gave her one last smile before he left. She walked to the parking lot looking for her mom, but instead, saw Owen's car. She gulped before slowly walking towards the car.

"Hey Lil, wait up!" she turned to see Tommy coming towards her again, she looked over at Owen who looked mad and impatient, she knew this wasn't going to turn out good. "Are you going to be coming to Phil's party?" she shrugged "I'm not sure." she looked over her shoulder at Owen again who was staring at her "I really have to go though. I'm sorry" Tommy walked in the same direction but was headed towards the parking lot. She sighed before opening the door to Owen's car. "Who is that?" she watched as Tommy walked in front of the car taking a glance at them. Owen clutched the steering wheel, his knuckles turning white.

"He's just someone I met today, it's no big deal. Why are you here?" she sounded nervous. Owen watched Tommy as he got to his car. "You didn't show up to school so I asked your mom where you were. She told me you transferred so I told her I'd pick you up." Lil buckled up, her hands were shaky. Phil and Kimi walked past the car and Phil gave her a smile before continuing. Owen turned to her but didn't say anything this time. He finally left the parking lot. Lil looked out the window. She knew Owen. And she knew he was mad. She could feel the tears starting to form already and he hasn't even laid a hand on her. Yet. She bit her lip trying to keep the tears from falling.

He pulled into his apartment. He lived with his mom and sister. Normally at this time, she was at work. He unbuckled and got out. Lil did the same thing. She wanted to try and keep him calm by doing what he wanted as of right now. He hasn't said anything to her at all since Tommy telling her why he was at the school.

As soon as they got inside he snapped. He turned around and slapped her. "Why the fuck would you switch schools like that?!" he was yelling at her, over something this stupid. Lil put her hand up to her cheek and it stung. She took a deep breath getting ready to say something but he hit her again "You're just going to lie to me, you always do! You probably started going to that school for that boy, you're such a slut, Lil" he grabbed her by the arm and pulled her to him. She had tears running town her face and her cheek was red, but she knew no matter what he wouldn't stop. "Aren't you going to say something?" he got in her face and she turned it away. He used his free hand to force her face to look at him. She was sobbing at this point, pushing with her free hand. "Owen, please. Stop!" she said in between sobs. He brought his hand back like he was going to hit here again, but lucky her his sister came home "Owen? Are you here?" his grip on Lil's arm loosened and she pulled it away, running through the door.

"Lil! I didn't know you'd be here" Lil pushed past her and ran outside. She leaned against the wall in tears. She heard someone coming towards the door and she started running. She eventually got to her house and her mom was sitting in the living room "Lil, I need to talk to you." she started turning around but Lil went towards the stairs.

"Later" she sniffled "I'm not in the mood. I don't want to see Owen anymore. I'll talk to you later mom" she said it fast while running up the stairs so her mom couldn't see her face. She closed her door and went to the mirror. She looked at her face. Her cheek was most definitely going to be bruised. And she had a busted lip. She sighed grabbing a tissue to wipe off the blood. She laid on her bed. She had to break up with Owen. Soon.


	3. Chapter Three

**Chapter Three.**

Phil had been laying in bed since Howard told him that Lil was actually his twin. Phil in a way had a feeling, but didn't want to believe it. He didn't understand why Howard had kept it from him. And for such a stupid reason. He was in deep thought when his phone ringing brought him out of it

"Hello?" he didn't look at who was calling "Hey, do you want to hang out?" he pulled the phone away from his face and looked at who it was. His brain wasn't registering the voice. Kimi. "Yeah, sure. I'll meet you at the Java Lava?" he could hear the smile on her face and he couldn't help but smile himself. "Alright!" even when he wasn't around her, just the sound of her voice could cheer him up in a second. Phil walked downstairs, not knowing whether his dad was home or not.

He grabbed the keys to his car and went to the Java Lava, meeting up with Kimi. He got out shutting the door. He walked in and saw Kimi talking to his dad. He just shrugged it off and walked over to them putting an arm around her waist "Hi Phil!" Howard looked at Phil, but Phil wouldn't look at him. He smiled down at Kimi before walking over to a table near the wall.

"What's wrong?

"What do you mean?" Kimi looked at him with concern "I know you Phillip. Now what's bothering you?" he looked up and for the first time realized where he recognized Lil's mom, she worked at the Java Lava. It just hit him that he's known his mom his whole life. But he had never seen Lil before. "Phil? Why are you watching Betty?" Phil shook his head and then looked at her "No reason. Can we go to my house?" she nodded and they got up and left.

Phil had to tell Kimi about having a sister. A twin at that. He didn't know how or when though.

* * *

Lil was sitting in her living room going through the channels. Betty hadn't tried to talk to here again since she got home. Lil was sitting on the couch with ice on her cheek, hoping the redness would go away and it wouldn't be noticeable tomorrow. She got up and went to look in the mirror and cursed under her breath. The redness hadn't gone down at all.

She ran up to her room putting her hair in a bun and throwing on some sweatpants. She put foundation on, more than she usual to hide the red mark. She grabbed her phone and walked to the park. She always went there when she was bored, she grew up at that park.

She was walking by the pond when she heard her name "Lil!" she turned to see Owen running towards her. She panicked, they were in public. A place with kids. He wouldn't yell or hit her here, would he? She looked around seeing other people and hoped he wouldn't do anything too rash. She kept walking though, just trying to be safe. Her pace quickened and so did his. He finally caught up to her, grabbing her by the shoulder. "Lil, look at me." she struggled against hand trying to shake it off but couldn't. "What do you want, Owen?" he stepped closer to her and put a hand on her waste. She took a step back but he grabbed her arm "Let go of me" she said it calmly. He shook his head and stepped closer to her, his grip on her wrist tightening.

"Owen, please. Let go" he didn't say anything. He stepped forward and got in her face, still holding her wrist. "We aren't over until I say we are, Lillian." she didn't like it when he used her full name. It always scared her, made her think she did something wrong. "I don't deserve to be with someone like you" she tried pulling her arm away but he tightened his grip again, this time hurting her.

"We're in public, please stop"

"You think I care?" he was in her face again, almost yelling at her. She used her free hand and tried to push him away. "You aren't leaving me that easily" he said it through clenched teeth. Lil felt the tears starting to form and she knew that it would make him mad. He hated it when she cried, it made her look weak. Owen didn't like weak. He started walking away, pulling Lil with him. "I'm not going with you!" she tried pulling her arm away one more time. But that was it. Owen turned around and slapped her. She really hoped someone saw it.

* * *

Tommy was doing his daily jog through the park trying to stay in shape. He had his headphones in, music going, and was going down the trail he usually went down. That's when he looked over and saw Lil with Owen. He slowed down, taking his headphones out. All Tommy saw was Owen holding her arm and getting in her face. He didn't think anything of it and he was getting ready to continue his jog until he saw Owen slap her.

His instinct kicked in and he didn't think before he walked over there. Lil looked at him and pleaded with her eyes for him to leave. "Is this the guy you left me for?"

"Owen, please. We didn't even meet until today." he still had a hold of her arm and Tommy could tell it was hurting her. "Listen, we barely know each other. But I know for a fact that she doesn't deserve to be treated like that." Owen turned his attention to Tommy who was still calm. "And who the fuck are you to decide what she deserves?"

Owen didn't wait for Tommy to answer he pulled Lil to him and was making her go with him. But instinct, Tommy grabbed his shoulder turning him around, and punching him. He let go of Lil's arm and she moved to be behind Tommy. Owen looked up, blood coming out of his nose. "This isn't over, Lil." Owen was holding his nose walking away.

Lil threw her arms around Tommy's neck, hugging him. "Thank you so much" he shrugged when she let go "No girl deserves that."

"Will you keep that between us though? I don't want anyone to know." he nodded "What were you doing here anyways?" she asked. "Jogging. I have to stay in shape." she laughed and they started walking towards the exit of the park "Stay in shape for what?"

"Football." Lil raised and eyebrow "I didn't know you were a football player" he nodded "I'm going to go to the Java Lava now though. You want to come?"

"I've never actually been there. Sure."

The two of them walked to the Java Lava trying to keep the conversation going. When they walked in Betty greeted them and they went to the counter. "You want the usual, Tommy?" he nodded and Lil smiled "My mom has known you longer than I have." he looked between them and then laughed taking his drink.

"Lillian!" she said coming from around the counter grabbing her face "What happened? Why are you wearing such heavy makeup?" Lil pushed her hands away "It's nothing, mom." Betty looked at her "Did someone hit you?" Tommy took a big sip of his drink. He wasn't sure if Lil was going to tell her or not.

"Yes, but it's fine now." Betty's eyes widened. "Who was it?" Lil sighed "One of Owen's ex girlfriends." Tommy wanted to laugh at how Betty believed that. "I think it's time for a change." Lil raised an eyebrow "What do you mean?"

"I want you to live with your father." Lil was taken back a little by this. "I've never met him. I don't want to live with him!"

"Lillian, this will be a good change for you. You said you wanted to stay away from Owen, he doesn't know where your dad lives." Lil sighed "Okay. Fine, I guess. Will I still be going to Silver Creek?" Betty nodded. "Get home and start packing. I'll call and tell your father" Lil sighed standing up. "Will you come with me?" she asked Tommy and he nodded following her out.

* * *

Phil and Kimi were up in Phil's room sitting on his bed listening to music. Kimi sighed laying down "I really wish you would tell me what was going on with you. I can tell you're upset."

"It's nothing, Kimi. I promise." he leaned down and kissed her before he got up when he heard his dad yelling "I'll be right back." she nodded and he got up and left.

"Dad? What's going on?" Howard turned and looked at Phil "Lil is coming to live here. Betty thinks it's best for her to be away from her ex or something" Howard sighed and Phil didn't say anything "Can you get the room next to yours together? That's where she will be staying." Phil nodded and went back upstairs to his room "What's wrong?"

"Nothing. Can you help me?" she nodded and got up. "With it?"

"I need to clean out the study for my dad." she gave him a look "I don't want to help you clean up for your dad." he looked at her with pleading eyes and she sighed "Fine." he smiled at her and they walked to the study and started cleaning it. "What are we suppose to do with this stuff?" she asked picking up some books and he shrugged "I don't know."

Howard walked upstairs and looked in the room "What do you want us to do with the stuff?" Howard looked around and then started walking away "Take it to the basement. She's moving in tonight." Kimi turned and looked at Phil "Who's moving in?"

"Family member. You'll meet her." Phil grabbed a box and walked out before she could ask anymore questions. Kimi followed with a pile of books "Do you not trust me, Phil?" he nodded "Of course I do. You'll just see when she gets here." Kimi pouted but followed behind him back up the stairs.

They worked for two hours emptying out the room and were finally done. "Do you want something to eat or drink?" she smiled up at him "Can you get me some water?" he nodded and went downstairs to the kitchen "Keep in mind, Phillip. She has no idea that you two are related."

"Wait. So she's moving in, thinking that she's just going to live with her dad, but she's going to find out she has a twin brother as well? This whole thing is fucked up" Howard didn't say anything, he watched Phil walk out with Kimi's water back upstairs.

They spent another hour sitting in his room. Phil was more nervous than she had ever seen him, and they had been dating for months. There was a knock at the door and then Howard saying something that Phil couldn't hear. He took a deep breath and stood up. "Are you ready to meet my family member?" Kimi nodded smiling big and they walked out and down the stairs. "I don't know if your mother has told you but -"

"Phil?" Lil interrupted him and looked over at Phil "No way" Kimi said "You two are really twins?" Phil nodded "Why didn't mom tell me?" she said to Howard who just shrugged. Phil walked all the way down and took some of her things "Follow me. I'll show you where your room is." Lil was in shock, she had never thought that she would have a twin. Phil, of all people. She slowly followed Phil and set her stuff down. Phil and Kimi had even put a bed in there for her.

"If you need anything at all, my room is right next to yours." she gave him a weak smile and then sat down in the chair pulling her phone out. "Mom? Why didn't you ever tell me I had a twin?"


	4. Chapter Four

**I appreciate all of you have waited for an update from this. So here you go :) **

**Chapter Four**

"Mom? Why didn't you ever tell me I had a twin?" Lil was upset, shocked, confused and mad. "I'm fifteen almost sixteen, about to be a junior, and now on top of all the stress from school I find out I have a twin?!" Lil heard Betty sigh on the other end "I'm sorry, Lillian. I know this hurts you. It was a decision your father and I made when you two were babies."

"What was the reason behind it?" Lil was sitting and staring out her window waiting for her mom to answer "We wanted you two to be treated as equals. Two people, and not a packaged deal because you're twins." Lil rolled her eyes and then remembered Betty couldn't see her "That's stupid, mom. I would have liked to meet my twin a long time ago"

"I know, Lil and I'm sorry... Go get to know your brother." Lil sighed and hung up. She continued staring out her window when she saw a car pull into the driveway next door. She left her room and walked over to Phil's room and knocked before walking in. Phil and Kimi were on his bed "Is everything alright?" he asked with concern. Lil nodded and walked over sitting on his bed.

"How long have you known?" Phil looked at her and could see the hurt in her eyes. "I just found out today after school." Kimi looked between the two "I think I'm going to leave. I'll see you two tomorrow" Kimi gave Phil a kiss on the cheek before leaving.

"That's cute. How long have you two been together?" Phil smiled at her "Almost a year. What about you? Was that guy you were with this afternoon your boyfriend?" Lil bit her lip and put her hand on her wrist where Owen had grabbed her. "Oh him? He's my... Ex you could say."

"What does that mean?" Phil asked with a laugh. Lil looked away "I plan on breaking up with him. But I'm I don't know... Scared?" Phil shot her a look of concern "Why?" Lil shrugged and stood up walking over to Phil's window "I'm just scared of him I guess."

"You shouldn't be scared of your boyfriend."

"I know. And I tell myself not to be." she felt the tears starting to form. Phil noticed and he stood up and pulled her into a hug. He didn't know her that well but he did know that it was now his job to protect her from anything or anyone that could hurt her. "Don't be scared of him. If you're this unhappy with him just leave him. And if he hurts you, I'll just have to hunt him down." Phil got a smile when he heard her laugh. "Thanks Phil. I can already tell that I'm going to enjoy having you as a brother."

She wiped away the tears that had started to fall "I'm going to go take a nap" she left Phil's room and went back to hers. She fell onto the bed and let out a sigh. She ended up falling asleep for the rest of the night.

* * *

Lil woke up in the morning to her phone alarm going off. She sighed and sat up. She got her clothes out for the day and headed to the bathroom. She did her hair and makeup and walked over to Phil's room and knocked just in case he was awake. She opened the door and saw Phil still asleep "Phil?" he mumbled something "Phil, wake up or you're going to be late." Phil rolled over and looked her "My own alarm clock, cool." he laughed and started getting out of bed. Lil rolled her eyes and walked out to finish getting ready. She walked down the stairs and into the kitchen to see what there was for breakfast.

A few minutes later Phil came down the stairs in sweats and a t-shirt. "Thanks for waking me" Lil laughed and shrugged "It's no big deal." he turned and looked at the time "We should get going" Lil nodded and grabbed her stuff and walked out of the house and to the car. Phil drove them to the school and they walked over to Kimi's locker.

"Look who showed up on time" she said with a smile and gave him a quick kiss. He gave her a smile "Lil woke me up" Kimi looked at Lil "How are you wearing a long sleeved shirt? It's hot!"

"It's comfortable to me" she said with a smile as Tommy and Dil walked over. "T, I'm telling you! They're coming tonight!" Tommy rolled his eyes at Dil's rambling about aliens "Morning guys" he said cheerfully looking mainly at Lil.

"Good morning" Kimi said shutting her locker. Tommy walked over next to Lil "How are you?" she smiled and looked up at him "I'm fine, thanks."

The bell rang and they went their seperate ways to class. It was Lil's first time being in that class and it went on forever. Her and Tommy walked into their second period and Lil went to her seat. Phil and Kimi walked in and took their seats by Tommy. "Do either of you know what's up with Lil? She seems down." Phil and Kimi exchanged looks. Tommy still didn't know that they were actually twins.

"No idea" Phil shrugged putting his head down. Kimi smiled and looked at Tommy "So have you made your move on Lil yet?" he shook his and laughed "I don't think I'm going to."

"Why not? Just yesterday you had a crush on her!" Tommy shrugged "Reasons I can't say." Kimi gave him a look "You've got it bad, T and you don't even know her"

"It's a crush and I don't have anything bad" Tommy smiled and looked over at Lil who was focused on her work. Phil glanced at Tommy and laughed, Kimi turned around and put her hand on Phil's arm "Are you okay?"

"Yeah, why do you ask?" Kimi gave Phil a look and he realized what she meant and he just nodded. The bell rang for their third class and he went gave Kimi a kiss before walking into his government class. The teacher stood up and told them when their projects were due and that they should get started today.

Phil leaned over to Lil "What do you want to do our project on?"

"I think we should do it on a country and their systems." Phil looked at her "Meaning...?"

Lil closed her book and looked at Phil "Meaning the president of the country, their government system and all that." she looked back over at him to see if he was following and "It's not hard. I've done a project like it before" Phil nodded his head a little confused "That sounds good."

The two decided to start doing their research today and asked to go work in the library. The two walked in and saw Tommy sitting at one of the computers "Hey T, what are you doing here?" Tommy turned and saw Phil and Lil "Editing. I don't have a class this period. What about you two?"

"Project. We didn't want to work in the class" Lil sat at the computer next to Tommy and Phil sat next to her. "What are you editing?" Lil asked leaning over and looking. "One of my movies. I want to be a director" he smiled at her and she returned it. Phil rolled his eyes and started researching for his and Lil's project. Lil got out a piece of paper and started writing down things Phil was finding.

"It's amazing you were able to get him to do work" Tommy said laughing while putting his camera away. Phil gave him an un-amused look "I can do my work... If I feel like it." the bell rang and the three made their way to the cafeteria. Lunch and the last class seemed to go by quickly.

Phil and Lil got home and Lil went up to her room and changed grabbing her headphones. She walked out of her room and down the stairs "Phil? I'm going to the park" Phil turned away from the TV and looked at her "Hold on" he stood up and walked over to her. She realized he was looking at her arms.

"What are those from?" Lil put her arms behind her back "Nothing." Phil shook his head "Lil, what happened?"

"Nothing. I just bruise easily." Phil tried to make eye contact with her but she avoided his gaze. Phil put two and two together "That's why you're scared of your boyfriend" Lil shook her head looking down but not saying anything "Lillian. Does he hit you?" Lil finally looked at him and he saw that she was crying. He put his anger aside and pulled her into a hug.

She started crying harder and Phil just held her letting her cry on his shoulder. She finally calmed down and pulled away "He does. And it scares me so bad.." Phil could see the fear in her eyes when she started talking about him. He didn't know why, but he got mad. He wanted to find and hurt the guy that hurt his sister.


	5. Chapter Five

**I'm sorry that the wait has been so long, I completely forgot where I wanted to take this story and I had major writers block but I figured out where it's going. So here's an update and hopefully the next one will be sooner :)**

**Chapter Five **

Phil and Lil were sitting on the couch in the living room. Lil was looking down at her hands while talking to Phil. Phil on the other hand, couldn't take his eyes off his sister. He was looking for a sign, any kind of sign, that could be telling him that she was lying. But he couldn't find one.

This was the first time Lil had ever opened up to anyone about Owen. She was about to continue on with what she was saying about him but the front door opened and in walked Tommy "Afternoon Phil!" he walked into the living room and stopped walking when he saw Lil "And Lil." he walked fully into the living room and sat on one of the chairs that was by the couch.

Phil turned and looked at Tommy "No offense T, but Lil was just-"

"He knows, Phil." Lil wiped the tears off her face and stared at the ground.

"I know what?" Tommy asked, a little confused.

"About Owen." Lil said looking up at him.

Tommy leaned back into his chair and nodded looking over at Phil "Yes. I do know about Owen, I punched Owen."

Phil looked between Lil and Tommy "When?!"

"Yesterday." Tommy said with a shrug. "Then we went to the Java Lava and Betty, who I didn't know had a daughter, told her that she was going to live with her dad and I helped her pack, went home and-" Phil stared at Tommy and watched as he put two and two together "You two really are twins!"

Phil laughed and nodded "Nothing gets passed you, T" Tommy rolled his eyes and turned the TV on. Phil turned back to Lil "Owen won't be coming near you as long as I'm around. And you're apparently in good hands when Tommy's around too."

"Who else knows that you two are actually twins?" Tommy asked, not taking his eyes away from the TV.

"Just Kimi." Phil said "She was here when Lil moved in."

Lil leaned into the couch and started watching the TV. She did feel safer when Phil was around. She was thankful that she had a brother to protect her now. She looked over at Tommy "Do you always just walk into other people's houses?"

"Just here and the Finster's." Tommy said turning to give her a smile

"You'll get use to it, Lil. Trust me" Phil said with a laugh and stood up "Oh, and get ready to start fending for yourself. Dad is never home and when he is he stays locked up in his study." he started walking towards the kitchen and Lil followed him, jumping up onto the counter.

"Are you going to cook us dinner then?" she asked.

"Phil's a real good cook. It's probably the one thing he's best at." Tommy said sitting at the table.

Lil laughed and reached into her pocket when her phone vibrated indicating that she has a text. She read it and then just set her phone down. It was from Owen. She didn't want anything to do with him now that he was out of her life. Lil started kicking her feet as she watched Phil cook. Her phone started ringing and she picked it up seeing it was a call this time from an unknown number. She jumped off the counter and walked into the living room to answer it "Hello?"

**"Lil?" **

Lil froze. It was Owen. She should have known if she didn't answer his text he was going to start calling her "What do you want, Owen?"

**"I need to see you. To talk to you. We need to sort things out." **

**"**We have nothing to sort out or talk about. _We _are over."

**"No we aren't, Lillian. Keep in mind I will find out where your dad lives. And I'll make you talk to me"**

Lil hung up. She didn't know what else to say to him. What he said freaked her out a little but she knew as long as Phil was near her Owen wouldn't touch her. She walked back into the kitchen and leaned on the counter and watched Phil. He seemed like an overprotective kind of brother, and she felt really lucky to have him as her brother.

* * *

Lil woke up on Saturday and stretched. She was getting use to waking up in a new house and a new bedroom. She was also getting used to having to share a bathroom. She put her hair up into a messy bun and looked at herself in the mirror before walking out of her room and downstairs where Tommy and Phil were. "Phil? I'm going to go for a run in the park."

"A run? What for?" he asked her, turning around on the couch to look at her.

"Just to clear my head." She plugged her headphones into her phone and was getting ready to open the door when Tommy got off the couch and walked towards her.

"I'll go with you." he said with a smile "I was planning on going running today anyways"

Lil knew the real reason why Tommy wanted to go with her. The last time she was in the park alone, Owen found her and he had to witness him slap her. He just wanted to be there in case Owen shows up again. "While you two are running, I'm going back to sleep" Phil said stretching out on the couch and started going through the TV channels.

Tommy and Lil walked to the park and Tommy took her to the trail he usually ran down. Lil put her headphones in before she gave Tommy a smile and started running. Tommy watched her and smiled to himself before he started running.

They had been running for twenty minutes. Running was the way to clear Lil's head. She was so in thought about everything, moving in with her dad, finding out she has a twin and Owen. She stopped paying attention to where she was running and ended up tripping over a tree root and falling. She pulled her headphones out before she reached down and grabbed her ankle. When she tripped, she twisted it. "Lil! Are you okay?"

"I think I sprained my ankle" she said looking up at him.

He stood up and held his hand out for Lil to take it and he pulled her up "Can you walk?"

She put pressure on her foot and felt a pain shoot through "Nope, can't put pressure on it."

Tommy sighed and turned around "Get on my back"

"You're going to carry me?"

"Yes, I'm not going to let you hurt yourself anymore than you already are."

Lil smiled and jumped onto his back and he walked off the trail. Unbeknownst to them, Owen had just walked into the park to take a walk himself and saw Lil with Tommy. He felt jealous almost instantly and wanted nothing more than to walk over to them and force Lil to talk to him.


End file.
